


Despedida

by ata



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despedirse nunca es fácil, despedirse de alguien a quien odias lo es todavía menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto deriva de que últimamente estoy un poco (ligeramente tirando a mucho) obsesionada con Loki, así que un día cualquiera buscando imágenes en tumblr encontré esto: http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/post/28440740592 y me puse a escribir. Es cortito, como siempre, y probablemente esta terriblemente OoC pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, esto y esa escena eliminada de Thor y Loki donde este último le declara su amor incondicional (lo juro, es cierto, buscad las escenas eliminadas de Thor en youtube, eso existe y es CANON,BITCHES).
> 
> Por último decir que esto puede ser interpretado tanto como amor fraternal como algo más, así que sentiros libros de shipear y slashear a gusto si os apetece (yo shipeo a Loki con todo el mundo,así que no descarto que me haya quedado más Thorki de lo que pienso).

Frigga ha venido a verle. Al parecer quería suavizar la noticia, pensaba que le sería más fácil de aceptar si lo oía de sus labios en lugar de en boca de cualquiera de los guardias. Como si hubiera alguna forma de suavizarlo, como si hubiera alguna forma de aceptar que Thor se muere, que su hermano se muere ( _no, no es tu hermano ¿recuerdas?_ ).

Le han dejado ir a verlo, incluso le han quitado el  maldito bozal, para que pueda despedirse de él, pero Loki no quiere despedirse. Quiere gritarle, sacudirle, insultarlo por ser tan imbécil, herirlo con palabras crueles y ver su reacción ( _mentira, quiere llorar, suplicarle que despierte, que no lo abandone, ver cualquier reacción_ ).

Pero no hace nada de todo eso, simplemente se queda mirándolo, sin mover un solo músculo, exactamente igual que su hermano, ambos demasiado pálidos.

Él odia ( _¿odiaba?_ ) a Thor, lleva tanto tiempo haciéndolo que se ha vuelto algo tan natural como respirar, la época en la que compartían tanto ( _en la que lo compartían_ _todo_ ) parece una maldita bruma, demasiado lejana para alcanzarla. Y a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de tanto odio nunca ( _ni una sola vez_ ) ha dejado de quererlo.

Y ahora solo quiere que Thor lo sepa, solo desearía habérselo dicho, aunque solo fuera una sola vez… Y de repente lo recuerda, lo ve en los ojos de Thor cada vez que insistía en llamarle “hermano”, cada vez que intentaba salvarlo ( _pero no se puede ser salvado de uno mismo_ ), esa maldita mirada, llena de una seguridad, una especie de fe ciega en que su hermano pequeño está ahí y de que sigue queriéndolo, y lo entiende. De repente entiende que él siempre lo supo ( _aún cuando ni siquiera Loki lo sabía_ ).

Se despide de su hermano con un beso en la frente y sale de su habitación, dispuesto a ser arrastrado de nuevo a su celda. Las últimas palabras flotando en el ambiente: “Nunca dudes que te quiero” ( _Thor nunca lo dudó_ ).


End file.
